


Boy

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Gender Identity, Gender Roles, Genderqueer Character, Identity Issues, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo feels that she really should have been a boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinope/gifts).



It was not a game for Jo March, this sense that she was meant to have been born a boy; the ways and manners of being a girl did not interest her in the slightest. She told everyone that she was the man of the house because her father had gone away to war, and her mother and sisters needed someone to act in that role.

Jo was not merely playing a role, however - it felt to her as if boyish nature was a part of her very soul. And she wondered what this would mean as she grew up.


End file.
